Our Dear Moments
by SiLvErReIgN101
Summary: [Crossover fic. Contains yaoi] Moving to a new city is tough. It's only a few days after Takao Kinomiya had fully moved to Konohage, and yet the girl still desperatly wants to go back to her hometown. Well, that changed, after she had met Kai Hiwatari…
1. Takao

Hello. This is my very first time here in this website and likewise this is my first story. I hope you enjoy!

This fic will contain:  
Beyblade

Kingdom Hearts

and Naruto

But before it starts I must tell you…..

**The Warnings:** Contains mild amounts of Yaoi (along with some Heterosexual pairings) . Yes, this is another yaoi story. Deal with it. And also, its only for YAOI fans (Or people who are just bored and would like to read random stuff such as this). I'd absolutely hate it if someone suddenly flamed me "OMG THIS IS SO GAAAY" etc., etc. And if you are flaming, please make it useful. Advices are also excepted.

**The Disclaimers:** Yes, I own Beyblade. I own Kingdom Hearts. I own Naruto. I OWN EVERYTHING! HAHAHA!

O.o Ops, gone crazy there. Anyways I DON'T own anything here, except the plot and a few OCs. Hope you don't mind. Pairings, other than Tyka, are to be announced.

Oh, and don't forget to R&R!

**Chapter 1: Takao**

**Takao's pov**

"Class, meet Takao Kinomoya. Please make her feel welcomed." I heard the teacher say. With much hesitation, I carefully opened the sliding door, showing myself to my new classmates of Hearts High school.

Oh, did I go that far? Well, first let me introduced myself.

My name's Takao Kinomiya. I have blue eyes (It looks kinda like sapphire but it's really mightnight blue), long blue hair (I always put it in a low ponytail. Sometimes, I put it in pigtails also.), and a slender frame. I also am 16 years old, and a female. Well, not exactly _A_ female…. Oh, I'll just keep that a secret for now.

Ok, ok enough of that, let's talk about my background.

I come from a large wealthy family over in this secluded area called Bayside. Though it's not as large anymore… You see, my mom had passed way years ago, when I guess about five. After that, my family just somehow stayed apart. My dad (who is an archeologist) was, and is, working his ass off over at some country in India….or was it Africa? Anyways, my grandpa is still teaching at this kendo studio back at Bayside. And my other brother, Hiro, is working as the vice president for this old dude in some company called "Beyblade". Hmm, is that some kind of sport? Ah, well I'm not very fond of these things, so let's move on.

My interests? Well, I like all sorts of things. I like all things white (I try to collect as much of white things as possible, for my room, which is like incredibly large), all kinds of food (mostly spicy), and dragon stuff.

(Also, I have the amazing ability to play the piano very well. It only took me a few days after I had started playing, to learn _Moonlight Sonata_. My music teacher wanted to enroll me to this music school somewhere in Poland, but I had refused gracefully.)

My brother and I just moved to Konohage just a few days ago. He had said that he made me move with him because Grandpa wanted to be alone. Hmm, but why did grandpa look so downcast when I left…? There must be some other reason….

City life here is pretty rough. There is so much poverty and much of the streets smelled like dead raw fish and my grandpa's socks which were laid mostly throughout his bedroom for us to smell. I swear the stuff he keeps in his room is unbearable. (Which is partially one of the reason why I wanted to move in the first place.) But, where I live was unbelievably clean! The streets looked so shiny, and my brother's house looked so huge, probably ten times bigger then ours. No wonder why he asked me to move in with him. He probably was lonely…

Even though my brother made me stay here, my mind begged to go back to Bayside, where you can see the open skies and the wild plants all over the place. It had a very familiar scent, unlike Konohage. All my friends were there, too… Kenny, Hilary, Daichi… I wanted to go back so badly, but, somehow, my heart told me to stay here…..

Anyway, here I am, standing in front of the classroom with a blush spread throughout my face. It's just so difficult to try and get anything out of my mouth, with everyone staring at me and all. God, I look like such an idiot.

"I...I…." I stuttered, shaking uncontrollably, grabbing the helm of my skirt with anxiety. Argh, why can't I get it out!

"Ah, you don't have to say anything, Kinomiya-sama!" I heard the teacher say. Wait, hold on. Sama? I turned to face the teacher with a shocked look. Why would he address me so highly? I wasn't older then him or anything. I guess it had something to do with my status. I had heard before that this was a school for the rich….hmmm….

Well, I really haven't looked at the teacher before, but now that I do, he looks just so…

How can I say this…..KAWAII!

The man had blond spiky hair (It looked as if had defied gravity O.o) that came with matching blue eyes. He was only a head taller then me at most, though his clothes made him…uh, nerdish.

He was wearing a white (or was it peach?) vest that had a white dress shirt over and a tie that came with it along with black dress pants and shoes. On top of that, he was wearing such cute glasses. He looked so young too. What was he, 16?

"My name's Cloud Hikaru. Call me Cloud-kun if you like." He smiled. Just for a moment there, somehow I could feel numerous eyes staring at the blond with a face of desire.

"Please, just take a seat right next to Hiwatari-san over there" He continued, pointing out at the direction. I took a small glace at who he was pointing at.

And, then….time just froze.

His crimson eyes had met mines. I felt unbearably flushed.

The boy had dual hair (very unusual by the way. It was a bit long. I could see by that ponytail on the back of his head). Like I had stated, he had dark crimson eyes, which had added to his mysterious aura coming out of him, not that I really could tell. He looked like he was a head taller then me, though also taller then Hikari-san.

God, he was so handsome, so dark, that I just couldn't take a step from my spot. It was if I was in some kind of _trance_…

"Kinomiya-san?" said a light voice. That snapped me out of it. "Are you gonna take your seat?"

"H-hai! G-gomen na sai" I stuttered, bowing slightly and heading towards the direction of my seat. For that whole time, I had refused to look at the guy next to me.

I just felt so…embarrassed…

Now, I can feel him looking at me as I sat down. The tension around us seemed so tense.

Boldy, I slowly turned my head to look at him. The boy was _smirking_. His eyes seemed to be filled with desire, and he was looking at me with an intent look upon his face.

With a small shiver, I turned to look front, breaking our eye contact.

My heart was beating rapidly. I could feel that my face was beat red. I never felt anything like this before...

Boy, this was going to be a hectic school year….

End chapter 1


	2. Kai, Riku, & Sasuke

This chapter is supposed to be only about Kai, but I just couldn't resist putting these three together.

Also, you may notice Riku, Kai, and Sasuke might be a bit OC.

Pairings decided so far: TyKa, RiSo, SasuNaru, CloudLeon, ItachiOC, HiroBrooklyn, KakaIru, & Akuroku. Other pairings to come soon. Email me or state in your review if you have any other pairings you want to suggest and maybe I'll put in .

Any Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

A note to all of you: Since, the last chappie seemed to be confusing, I'll just tell you now:

Takao is **not **a girl.

But before I forget…

**The Warnings: Contains mild amounts of Yaoi (along with some Heterosexual pairings) . Yes, this is another yaoi story. Deal with it. And also, its only for YAOI fans (Or people who are just bored and would like to read random stuff such as this). I'd absolutely hate it if someone suddenly flamed me "OMG THIS IS SO GAAAY" etc., etc. **

**The Disclaimers: I don't own anything. I am poor. Very, very, very poor. And if I did own something, I would be rich. Very, very, very rich.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kai, Riku, & Sasuke**

**Kai Pov**

"Kongouseki-sama! Good morning!"

"Kongouseki-sama! Kongouseki-sama!"

I heard Riku deeply sigh next to me as we continued to walk down the long hallway towards the classroom, ignoring the comments of the students who passed us.

"Tch. When will those bitches ever stop?" I heard Riku say, seeing him cover his ears with his hands. "It's like they're everywhere we go. In hallway, in the classrooms, in the courtyard, in the bath-"

"Don't you think that's enough information?" said voice, coming from right behind us. "Besides, you should've known already. You've been Kongouseki-sama's body guard for a year now."

That was Sasuke Uchiha. He and Riku Ikari, are my so called "bodyguards." I haven't have you about the school system now have I?

Well, unlike most schools, this school had a class system.

The richest person was considered the president, the "Kongouseki" **(1)**. Next to that were his "body guards" along with those whose fortune was almost about or close to that of the Kongouseki's. They were considered the "Kagane" **(2)**. They are also members of the student council.

Below them are the Upper and Lower society, the "Shibura" **(3)**. And below that, are the servants and the "Akagane" **(4)**, those who have the lowest fortune.

Riku gruntled. "I know that Mr. Know-it-all. I'm just pointing out the facts."

"Well, you do seem to be bad at it, too."

"ARGH! DAMN YO-"

"Mr. Ikaru, we do not use such language!" said a voice

That was the head principal of the school, Tsunade Uzumaki. Frankly, the woman isn't a very good. One day, last year, she had gotten drunk and walked around the school talking complete nonsense about her love life. She hasn't drank anything since. Well, until now.

The woman looked completely drunk.

"Ah, gomen nasai, Tsunade-sama" Riku stuttered, bowing in front of the woman.

"You better be sorry..." she replied back before disappearing down the hallway. I'm surprised Riku hadn't notice she was drunk.

"Hn. Shows him right…." Sasuke murmured, breaking the short silence between us.

"HEY! I heard that!" Riku shouted "THAT'S IT YOUR GOING DOWN" The silver-haired teen yelled, charging towards boy with much frustration.

"Enough." I told simply told him, bringing him to an immediate halt.

"H-hai, Kongouseki-sama…" Riku said, bowing his head slightly.

I grunted, walking in front of the two, keeping a stoic face.

It was only then that someone had ran right into me, making me fall towards the cold floor with a bang.

"G-gomen…." the voice said, panting wildly. "Gomen-nasai. I'm in a hurry. Please excuse me." With that, it ran off down towards the hallway.

Whoever was that had run off too fast to allow me to even take a glace at her.

"Kongouseki-sama! Are you ok?" asked Riku, taking my hand to help me stand up.

"Yes…I'm fine…." I muttered, brushing off the dust from the shoulders with a calm face.

RING

"That's the bell." Sasuke said, before starting walking down the hallway. "I'll see you guys later."

"Finally he's gone." Riku sighed with relief. "So Kongouseki-sama, what did you think of that girl who bumped into you?" he asked. "Hmm, is she new here…?"

I continued to ignore Riku as we both strolled down the hallway towards the classroom.

All that was it my mind was…

'_Who was she?'_

* * *

_Tyka 4ever_

* * *

"Class, meet Takao Kinomiya. Please make her feel welcomed" Cloud-san smiled. Within moments, the door to the classroom opened. 

Instantly, my eyes were smitten with the new girl.

She had beautiful blue hair, that was pretty lengthy, that came with matching blue eyes and a slender frame.

I could swear I was drooling.

"Kongouseki-sama, are you ok?" I heard Riku whisper from behind me.

"Yes…" I replied, shaking my head to keep it from blushing.

I had never felt like this before. This feeling….

"I…I…" She stuttered, blushing fiercely.

"You don't have to say anything, Kinomiya-sama!" The teacher said. "Please take a seat next to Hiwatari-sama."

I lifted my head at the mention of my name. She was sitting next to me?

At that moment our eyes meet. Time seemed like it had frozen. And as if I was at a completely different world.

She was just so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her. It was as if I was under some kind of _spell_.

Then Cloud-san had broken our gaze. I cursed silently, grumbling while slouching down my seat.

As soon as she sat down, I had continued to stare at her with a smirk, noticing the blush upon her tan face. She had only looked at me for a moment, then turned back quickly, blushing even more.

My smirk grew wider.

This girl must be my Shinju **(5)**.

And I'll do what ever it takes, even if she refuses.

End Chapter 2

* * *

**1.** Means Diamond in Japanese 

**2.** Means Gold in Japanese

**3.** Means Silver in Japanese.

**4.** Means Copper in Japanese.

**5.** Means Pearl in Japanese. The Shinju is the Kongouseki's girlfriend/betroth. He can choose whomever he wants, even if he/she is a servant or an Akagane.

Hehe, I did make Riku a bit to naïve….and Sasuke too sarcastic. I think Kai is also too uh, OC….

Riku and Sasuke will somewhat be rivals in this one. You can already tell Riku's deep hatred for him.

Riku seems to be too concerned for Kai in this chapter. Hmm….

Oh the ages for the characters will be:

**Kai, Riku, Takao, and Naruto – 16**

**Sasuke & Axel – 17**

**Sora & Roxas – 15**

**Cloud, Brooklyn, & Iruka – 22**

**Kakashi, Itachi, Hiro, & Leon – 26**

**Next chapter:**

Sora & Naruto finally meet Takao!

And what's this? Kai has an ex-shinju!

Please don't forget to review!


End file.
